morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezekiel Castellanos
is a character from Soumi. ''He is a werecat simply looking for a quick and easy way to travel the world. He's sly in appearance and smooth talking, making him the sort of person you'd expect to find on a pirate ship. Despite this he is a relatively friendly individual when he decides to let his guard down and let others in. He also finds himself intrigued with the various kinds of people he has met on his short time travelling with the crew '''Personality' Though not the most approachable of people, Ezekiel is a relatively friendly and easygoing character. Though he may appear sly and at times a little flirtatious he usually blames that on his feline bloodline. He's generally less of a sociable person due to his preference to observe everyone around him rather than meet each person individually. Though if he deems someone of enough interest he will approach them, though back home due to his social status he was known to be quite a sociable and friendly figure due to extensive events taking up plenty of his time. Appearance Physique Ezekiel stands at 5'11, a slender and well toned male in appearance. He has lightly tanned skin without flaws bar the light birthmark over his eye and the tattoos upon his arms. A well presented man due to his upbringing in the higher classes of Soumi. He has pointed ears, sharpened teeth, claw like nails and slit pupils. All of these being as a result of his feline heritage. He also has black well-kept hair and radioactive yellow eyes. When shifting into his Were-form one can refer to the Werecat page for details. He also often holds the form of a small black Sphynx cat. Second Form Ezekiel has a rather grotesque secondary form, due to his species. Werecats, much like any other Were creatures are generally only seen when a full moon is present. They are tall, deformed looking cat-creatures with clumps of wiry fur in patches over the body. They have sharp teeth, claws and wide yellowish eyes. They also have a tail and a pair of ears. He is also able to shift into a small sphynx cat. Attire Ezekiel's general style consists of dark colours and practical clothing particularly while travelling. While he might be partial to finer garments otherwise, he's since learned that frills aren't so practical. He has no key accessories or anything of that assortment. He wears no jewelry and has no piercings at all. Medical History N/A 'Other Skills' Knowledge/Education Growing up in the finer side of life, Ezekiel had access to the finest scholars and the best education growing up in Soumi. He's actually quite intelligent and well knowledged on the world hence his overall decision to take some time out to travel. Though he doesn't have a specialist subject 'Languages' Ezekiel can speak two languages fluently, Albanian and Soumali. 'Roleplay Setting' Ezekiel was originally from Soumi, being a wealthy male from the area due to his heritage. He has also travelled briefly with the crew of Septimo on the ship however after a short while he returned to his home land to reunite with his wife and son. The trio now live in a gypsy camp in Soumi. 'Job/Position' While he doesn't have a job as such, Ezekiel's status bodes his family well. He often uses his cat-like reflexes to help gather food and assist in scouting out new land. Biography Background Birth and childhood Ezekiel is the only child of Ariel and Azaezel, both from noble families it was an arranged marriage but the pair were content. He lived a relatively easy life as a child, enjoying the finer things in life and never really going without. He was well educated, well mannered and always had money at his disposal though usually it was spent on clothing and his tutoring. Due to his parents higher status he was always exposed to parties and exclusive events though he didn't properly attend such things until he was much older. His species was never much of an issue either, since the family doctor helped him learn about his redeeming features as a feline and how he could tame and use that to his advantage. He and his family were relatively well known people and had few if any enemies. Teenage and young adult years As he hit his youth, Ezekiel developed a taste for fine parties and exclusive events. Being a generally charming and good looking teen he easily got entry into such events. Though he enjoyed the eyecandy he more or less went for the social butterfly aspect, being someone who knew everyone was satisfying to say the least. Due to his extensive list of friends his parents assumed he was on the look for a partner, warding off any chance of arranged marriage at any given opportunity. Ezekiel first came across his significant other at one of his many events, She was a slave forced to dance for entertainment. While the male usually turned a blind eye he found himself drawn to the girl, slipping away from the party to help her escape. The two snuck away from the party and while taking her to a safe-haven he learned of all the hardships the girl had faced. While he wasn't frivolous in his habits he did feel guilty for the girl, doing what he could to help her out. From this small gesture of kindness the pair became very close and eventually wound up becoming a couple. Much to the distaste of his parents, though in time they had to grow to accept her as part of their family. The pair were married by the time Ezzie was 25, and a few short years later had their first son Adonai. Adulthood (so far) Somewhere along the line, Ezekiel decided he wanted to go off and travel for some time. Stumbling onto Septimo as a trusty cat, he befriended Diana and briefly trained to work as a medic though this lapse of taste for adventure was shortly lived. Nothing significant happened during his travels so he quickly scampered off to find Mysti again and resume his fatherly duties. Since then, they have moved on to other parts of Soumi where they have settled with a small camp of settlers. This is where Mysti feels most at home and above all Ezekiel will swallow his pride to make her happy. Meta-information Created by RebellionAequitas, Ezekiel is a cool and somewhat frosty male who travelled for a short time with Septimo. He can now be found nestled away in Soumi. 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.